Backpacks have been known for many years and take a variety of forms, but nowadays in addition to its functional purpose, backpacks also need to be aesthetically pleasing to fit in with the appearance and/or ‘image’ of the wearer thereof. In the past, backpacks had been used as a primary means of transporting education materials to and from, for example, a school. This has changed and young people are increasingly purchasing backpacks only if they are suitably fashionable and attractive, in addition to being useful.
A backpack is very easy to carry around but many consider backpacks to be childish and meant for students only. Backpacks and, in particular, their straps are often considered unappealing as they differ in colour from the attire worn by the wearer. The straps, which extend over the wearer's shoulders and onto a front portion of his or her upper body, are always prominent and this contributes to conventional backpacks being unlikeable, especially by teenagers and students who commonly refer to it as the unprofessional backpack strap effect.
This invention attempts to, at least in part, address the above issues and provide a carry bag that is more appealing to a wider range of people.